


Greymoor: Bound in Blood

by Pandorakiin



Series: Ravenwatch Sylloge [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Fennorian - Fandom, House Ravenwatch
Genre: Elder Scrolls Online: Greymoor, F/M, Fennorian - Freeform, Greymoor: The Extended Cut, Mild to Explicit sexual content, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: Accounts of history, often written by the victor, are given to embellishment and falsehoods. What you see here, compiled from written and verbal recollections of the principal actors themselves, eye-witness accounts and, where necessary, materials committed to archives long ago, is as accurate a telling of these moments in The Ravenwatch’s storied history as any being lacking immortality and omniscience is capable of. I expect that your reasoning mind should question what you read here. The tenets found herein must grow and evolve, if they are to survive the ravages of time. There is no more fertile ground in which to grow ideas than enlightened discussion. I give you leave to debate and doubt anything written herein except this, scribed in my heart’s blood: Wheresoever innocent blood be shed, the Raven’s Shadow shall follow. Justice shall come unto those who prey on the Innocent, Borne upon Raven Wings. Misuse the gift of long life; the Raven’s watchful Eye shall deliver unto Time its rightful due. Should thy nature engender damnation, a Raven’s Claw may bestow Mercy. Where a spark of life fades untimely, the Raven’s Beak may offer Salvation. Souls where Evil holds no sway, shall find shelter under the Raven’s Feather.
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s), Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Ravenwatch Sylloge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976431
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fennorian of House Ravenwatch, The Elder Scrolls





	1. As The Scrolls Foretold

❖ The Elder Scrolls ❖

< ❖ >

LET GO.

Adrift in a realm of stars and ether, one of the Keystones of Aetherius - the Immortal Plane, upon and within which all exists - shimmers into being within reach. An uncertain touch to the centre of the raised, star-like emblem on the shell containing the Scroll awakens the dormant artifact. Unfurled by an unseen hand, the ethereally fine, incomprehensibly durable medium upon which the record of all existence is written rivets the beholder’s eyes. Emerging from its container slowly at first, then faster... faster and _faster_! Until the beholder, drowning in the riptide of all that ever was, is or ever will be, closes their eyes, finding that in spite of the surrounding vortex, calm... peace... and stillness prevail.

Bound by an oath to seek knowledge of but one thing, its name anchors the beholder:

_Ravenwatch._

Eyes opening slowly are clamped shut again as the sought-after experience floods into the mind. The torrent of reality – the sights, sounds, places, thoughts and emotions, _exactly_ as forceful and real as in the moment, delivered in an instant - obliterated all in its path. With eyes tightly closed, calm and peace return but stillness is gone. The emotion alone is enough to leave the body trembling unrecoverably. One thing became clear:

_I need words, not... that._

The rumbling seemed far off at first but soon washed over the beholder as might a slow, gentle wave the magnitude of a tsunami. It was warm and soothing... laughter. The voice at once female and male, permeated everything, everywhere.

_AS YOU WISH..._

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pandorakiin/) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin), [Ravenwatch Sylloge Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976431) or individual works here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

Thank you for taking the time to peruse and perhaps even enjoy this work!

Until our next meeting!


	2. Timeline

❖ Timeline ❖

GREYMOOR

Bound in Blood 

❖ [Foreword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080737/chapters/71422407) ❖

❖ [Bound in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080737/chapters/71422143#workskin) ❖

❖ [The Matron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080737/chapters/71422605#workskin) ❖

❖ Escape from Deepwood Barrow ❖

❖ Harrowstorm ❖

❖ Separate Ways ❖

❖ Solitude ❖

❖ Spriggan’s Fen ❖

❖ New Appetites ❖

❖ Lyris Titanborn ❖

❖ A Moment Alone ❖

❖ The Talon and Tankard ❖

❖ At The Lonely Troll (xxx) ❖

❖ The Crystal Lake (xxx) ❖

❖

MORROWIND

❖ Children of the Forest ❖

❖

RIVENSPIRE

❖ Wrath of Lamae ❖

❖

❖ Appendices ❖

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pandorakiin/) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin), [Ravenwatch Sylloge Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976431) or individual works here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

Thank you for taking the time to peruse and perhaps even enjoy this work!

Until our next meeting!


	3. Foreword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On The Ravenwatch...

❖ Foreword ❖

Accounts of history, more often than not, written by the victor,

are frequently given to embellishment or outright falsehoods.

What you see here, compiled from written and verbal recollections

From the principal actors themselves,

Eye-witness accounts and, where necessary,

Materials committed to archives long ago,

Is as accurate a telling of these moments in The Ravenwatch’s storied history

As any being lacking immortality and omniscience is capable of.

I encourage, nay, _expect_ that your reasoning mind

Should question what you read here.

The philosophies and tenets found herein must grow and evolve,

If they are to survive the ravages of time.

There is no more fertile ground in which to grow ideas

Than _enlightened discussion_.

I cordially give you leave to debate and doubt anything herein,

Except this, scribed in my heart’s blood:

Wheresoever innocent blood be shed,

The Raven’s Shadow shall follow.

Justice shall come unto those who prey on the Innocent,

Borne upon Raven Wings.

Misuse the gift of long life;

The Raven’s watchful Eye shall deliver unto Time its rightful due.

Should thy nature engender damnation,

A Raven’s Claw may bestow Mercy.

Where a spark of life fades untimely,

The Raven’s Beak may offer Salvation.

Souls where Evil holds no sway,

Shall find shelter under the Raven’s Feather.

This not a mantra;

These are dictates of behaviour.

Heed them not,

And thou shalt pay the ultimate cost.

~ Ylaena Ravenmane

Archivist, Historian & Ravenmaster

Professor

Ravenwatch Julianaeum

Bastion Sanguinaris

Blackreach, Skyrim

12th Day of Sun’s Dawn

Year 772 of the 2nd Era


	4. Bound in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange circumstances make for strange bedfellows...

Notes on Reading

# – a link to background music

<❖> \- a scene change/short jump forward in time

Without further ado...

Bound in Blood [#](https://youtu.be/K1JvqHnSHfc)

The stone under her cheek scraped her skin as she instinctively tried to move, beginning to come around. Her cheekbone and jaw were numb from bitter cold, but she could feel a painful throb through the dulling of sensation. Wherever she was, she’d been thrown in unconscious and hit the ground hard. A sudden, violent shiver seized her. The temperature was well below freezing. She needed something warmer on or she’d soon freeze. Rising to her knees with difficulty, her gaze poured over her surroundings. There was a sheet - calling it that was generous - on a nearby pile of hay. Stumbling to the alcove, nearly convulsing from cold, she shook clinging straw from the sheet before putting it around her shoulders. It provided very little warmth, but it was better than nothing. Concerned more for her digits than anything else at the moment, she tucked her hands into her armpits as she scanned the room. A couple torches on the wall… a wooden bucket off in the corner. A larger barrel. _Enough to get a small fire started…_

“Is someone out there? Please? I could use your assistance. I’m quite trapped in here!!!”

She started and turned toward the direction of the voice as fear wrapped its iron grip around her chest. _What in Oblivion_ …? It seemed to be coming from a large black stone sarcophagus. Frantically searching the alcove, she found no weapons to arm herself with. Shedding her bedsheet, she seized a torch from its sconce and held it before her cautiously approaching the sarcophagus. Still outright shaking from the cold, she picked up a pebble from the ground, flicking it at the stone cap of the sarcophagus. The panic in the occupant’s voice became apparent.

“Open the lid! Please!”

Whoever it was, their distress sounded... genuine. They were, perhaps... decent, even? Closing her eyes and steeling herself to whatever might come out, she tensed, testing the strength in her arms and hands. She wedged the base of the torch into the seam around the stone slab that sealed the sarcophagus, tried to leverage it open and…nothing. It slipped out of the groove before it could make a difference. Determined to be of help, she slammed the base of the torch into the seam, stopping herself the instant she thought she had enough depth to use it as a lever. If this didn’t budge it, nothing in here would. Straining, she pushed until she felt a sudden give and the massive stone cap fell to the ground. She withdrew her foot the instant before it would’ve been crushed. The sarcophagus’ occupant charged out. Knowing instantly what he was she recoiled, swinging for him with the torch. Another swipe and a jab forced him to rock backward on his heels, shocked. She held the flame between them as a deterrent. He didn’t manage to keep his feet. The vampire cringed in pain, having landed on the sharp edge of the sarcophagus’ cap.

“Rah! Ow…!” Holding up one hand to stop her, he inched aside off the stone lid and caught his breath before continuing, “My thanks, stranger. Hear me out, if you want to escape this place… wait… _you!_ You were on the wagon before those witches attacked… and tossed me into this stone sarcophagus… Perhaps the smartest thing they’ve done since they took us captive.” Sylvona slowly lowered the torch and held it off to the side. The altmer attempted to move again. “Neither of us has a choice in the company we keep at the moment, I’m afraid,” he mused. “I’m glad you made it. I wasn’t sure they’d let you live with how hard you fought to remain free.”

Sylvona gauged the truth of his words. They must have thrown her in here harder than she’d thought. She couldn’t recall fighting against being imprisoned. Touching a bruise on her forehead gingerly, she turned her focus to the freed vampire. Even by vampiric standards he didn’t seem well.

“I must apologize for my ghastly appearance. I’m… not feeling my best.”

“That’s putting it mildly, I daresay,” she quipped, less suspicious of him than she’d been a moment ago. The vampire allowed himself a small chuckle. “Besides, if I took the beating it feels like I did, I’m certain I’m no treat to look at either. Do you know where we are?”

“I can only speculate. I hope we’re still somewhere in western Skyrim. I was investigating the Icereach Coven when that witch attacked. Listen, there will be time to get our bearings later. We _can_ escape this cell and the barrow, but I desperately need your help first,” the vampire implored. Sylvona’s gaze narrowed. If his next request had anything to do with her blood, he would soon have a fight on his hands…

“Not sure I like the sound of that,” she said.

“Heh. Then you’ll like the sound of this even less,” he stated. “My confiscated belongings are nearby. I can sense it. Among them is a flask. Until I have it, you’re in considerable danger.” The muscles in her jaw tensed and she took a step back.

The altmer bowed his head and sighed, seeming to have difficulty with some kind of discomfort. He shook his head as it hung, waiting for his gaze to refocus. He knew this wouldn’t go well without some degree of trust. “Fennorian,” he said. Gesturing toward his chest, he lifted his head to meet her gaze with desperation writ on his features.

She frowned, looking him over from head to foot. With some effort, her expression softened. “Sylvona,” she replied.

Fennorian half smiled, his nod almost imperceptible. _All right, then… that’s a start..._ “Sylvona… I can open the cell door. Once I do, _hurry_ and find that flask. The effort will leave me dangerously weakened and in need of... well, blood,” explained the vampire. Sylvona eyed him with caution. “I swear, I intend you no harm,” he promised. “If I don’t get that flask back, however, my intentions won’t matter. Retrieve it and we’ll break out of here… _together_.”

Sylvona gestured toward the imposing metal gate barring their escape. “After you,” she said, a touch of sarcasm in her tone.

Fennorian couldn’t help but find the irreverence amusing. “Quite. Now, don’t be afraid. This may be a bit jarring, but it _is_ necessary…” he said as he got to his feet and hobbled to the cell door.

“Wait!” Sylvona suddenly put a hand up to stop him. “Point me in the direction of the flask. If you’re in such a bad way, I can’t waste time searching the room.”

“That alcove to the right. Somewhere in there. Other than you, it’s the only blood in here,” Fennorian directed.

Sylvona raised an eyebrow letting out a jovial snicker. “In that case, we’d best get to it.”

Taking hold of the cell bars with both hands, a shadow began to swirl around him. His legs seemed to give and he held himself up with the bars until the shadows dissolved him completely. The cloud of shadow moved through the bars and stitched itself back together beside the lever that would open the gate. Sylvona dropped her torch and surged toward the bars, worried for her… friend. Even moving seemed to now be causing him pain. He made it to his feet with considerable difficulty and, grasping the lever, exerted every ounce of force he could muster. The gate mechanism moved the instant the lever gave. Diving under the still-moving gate, she headed straight for him without hesitation. He fell to the far side of the pulley anchor. When he realized she was coming toward him he kept her away.

“No! Don’t!” Fennorian didn’t hide the discomfort he was in. When he lifted his head to meet her gaze, she recognized the bloodthirst of a predator and froze. “The flask… please…” he implored weakly as he turned away from her, as much from shame as last-ditch self-restraint.

Sylvona gave him a wide berth as she darted toward the alcove where this vampire believed his flask of blood was to be found. Ever mindful for signs of guards approaching, she searched the rough wooden furniture as silently as she could manage. Lifting the lid up on a crate or two… a palm-sized and somewhat decorative silver flask with rose red wood, ivory and gold inlaid accents caught her eye. It was so out of place that _had_ to be it. Assuming the satchel and stave nearby were also his, she took the belongings in arm. She slunk back to where Fennorian had sat himself upright against the lever mechanism’s housing, crouching beyond arms’ reach. Their gazes met and he nodded. Her stance cautious, she handed him the flask first. He drank it down fast as a man dying of thirst for water. Sylvona observed as the pronounced veins beneath his pale, translucent skin faded. Even his fang-teeth seemed shorter now than they had been a moment ago. When he met her gaze again the colour of his eyes had changed. All this in the span of a few seconds. Darkness passed over her features as a thought occurred to her…

“Thank you, Sylvona,” he said. “My restraint was failing me. But! I assure you, there’s no cause for alarm. Not every vampire is a monster.”

“I don’t… think less of you for needing the blood of others. I assume you didn’t choose this… condition…”

Fennorian looked at her his eyes wide in disbelief. “No. I didn’t.”

“Then you have a body that needs something, very clearly essential, through no fault of your own,” Sylvona realized, showing compassion he never expected.

“I do. If it’s of any consolation… this blood was given to me,” Fennorian informed her. “I didn’t… take it. I’m one of a House of vampires that drinks only blood that is given to us. Our patrons have done so under one strict condition: that we use their gift to curtail the actions of less scrupulous vampires. A task I am honoured to see done.” Sylvona nodded, offering her hand to help her travelling companion stand. He did so with a strength and physical surety he definitively did not have just minutes ago. She handed over his satchel and staff. Smiling for a moment, Fennorian let the head of the staff come to life, flames flickering around it for a few moments before he let it die down.

“Finally, something promising,” he said, looking toward the passage leading out of the holding area. “Leave the torch. Stay behind me until we can find something you can use to defend yourself. I was aware when they brought me down here and they were careless enough to leave off putting a sack over my eyes. I remember the way in.”

Sylvona laughed and gestured to the open space before her. “By all means…”

Fennorian moved carefully toward the passage. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _knowing a little more about me might dull the daggers she’s staring into my backside_. He whispered as they stealthily made their way down the empty hallway with nothing but skeletons locked in their cells to see them pass by.

“You’ll hear the name soon enough, I think, so no harm in telling you… I’m a follower of Count Verandis of Ravenwatch. One of the noble houses of Rivenspire. He founded a vampiric school of thought and lent his name to those who would follow his teachings…” He silenced himself, tucking them behind a stone support column moments before a guard wandered past the mouth of the passage and paused.

Sylvona waited until the sound of his footsteps continued on, echoing rather than directly meeting her ear. They had faded some before she leaned forward looking around the curve of the post, exhaling in relief. “Skyrim is a long way from Rivenspire,” she whispered.

“Vampirism has spread across Tamriel,” Fennorian said, matter-of-fact. “We go where we’re needed to reign in the actions of hostile vampires. I was in Bangkorai investigating smugglers stealing ancient remains. I was on their trail when we were attacked and… well, you know the rest. Now, comes time to get out of here. Behind that door is their armoury and the way out. I can guide us out but I’m afraid facing down that many guards in combat is beyond me. I get the _distinct_ impression that’s your forté.” He put a finger to his lips for quiet. Sylvona nodded and smiled sardonically at the irony. He glanced back at her and rolled his eyes, smiling to himself. She’d only spoken a single sentence since leaving the holding cells…

They opened the door a crack. He began to move in but Sylvona stopped him. She listened for a moment. The footsteps in the room were from the other side of the pillar. Putting a hand up to signal her companion to stay put, she noted the location of a small dagger and shed her sandals before she slipped into the room silently. She deftly brought the dagger to bear and moved herself around behind the lone guard. Fennorian saw her coming up behind the guard and shut the door to only a sliver. He dropped a pebble through the crack and drew the guard’s attention for a critical moment. Sylvona moved in behind her quarry with startling speed. The guard had been shanked under the ribs five times before he knew what was going on. He lost consciousness and sagged to the floor.

Depositing him to into a concealed niche where he would bleed out unseen beside the nearest dais. Sylvona hissed, “Fennorian!” She made directly for a nearby staff, giving it a quick twirl in hand and with a little concentration, the beginnings of a flame appeared around its spearhead. Satisfied, she let the flame go out and hurriedly scanned the nearby armour. A solid but not heavy pair of boots, a respectable shirt, fur-insulated leathers and gloves… this cave was about as cold as it got. She was in dire need of something warmer than a prisoner’s sack cloth garments or she’d soon lose fingers and toes to the cold. He came into the room as she donned boots, bracers and warm fur armour with a dagger strapped to her leg. She kept another sheathed at her waist in the small of her back. She slung the staff over her shoulder and chose a bow and small hip quiver from one of the weapon racks. Fennorian had the undeniable impression that he was no longer the most dangerous person in the room… and was glad of it. They were going to get out of here. Sylvona looked to him when she’d tied down the last of her gear.

“You look… dangerous enough,” the vampire mused.

Sylvona smiled a closed smile. “Ready?” she asked.

Fennorian nodded with confidence. “After you…”

Sylvona nocked an arrow and drew some tension into the bowstring. She took a darting glance around the next corner and the only guard in sight was moving away from them. She stepped out from behind the corner and silently approached from behind kneeling and loosing an arrow that protruded from his forehead when it finally came to a stop. She moved in and stopped him on his way to the ground. She ensured he made the rest of the trip silently. She kept her eyes forward as she invited Fennorian up with a quick folding of the hand. She moved forward again as he caught up to her heels.

She looked to him for direction and he sent them down the left-hand passage. She paused a moment at an extinguished brazier to avail herself of the charcoal dust in the basin. She dirtied her silver-white hair as thoroughly as she could in a few seconds and marked her face with soot in the Dunmer fashion. Offering Fennorian the opportunity to disguise himself, she raised an eyebrow critically when he declined. She moved on. At the end of the passage only choice was up. Sylvona lithely made her way up the stairs. She kept the crown of her head below the possible line of sight of any guard. She dared a peek over the top and darted back down when she realized a guard was headed this way but not yet looking. He’d busied himself with something in his side pouch. He was a step away from the top of the stairs when Sylvona charged up and drove her dagger into his brain from under his chin.

She let him drop and with uncanny precision nocked and loosed an arrow at the guard she hadn’t seen from below the top of the stairs. He made more noise than she liked when he hit the ground. The jig was up. There were stirring voices in the room beyond the door at the end of the hallway. Fennorian came up close behind her.

“How many, do you think?” Sylvona asked.

Fenn shook his head, wracking his memory… “Four, maybe five.”

Sylvona nodded. This called for an end to the subtle tactics. She set aside the bow and quiver and made ready her staff.

“You’re just going to walk in there?”

“One thing I’ve learned about the locals: they like the sound of their own voices.”

Fennorian chuckled a bit and smirked. She wasn’t wrong... and anyone in her path would be wise to get out of it. You don’t simply walk into a room like this unless you know you’re going to come out of it. And you only know that if you’ve had… practice. Lots of it.

“Get to cover in the room. Keep an eye out for anyone who might try to flank us,” Sylvona instructed. Fennorian nodded.

Sylvona took a deep breath before stepping up to the door. As she stepped into the room the staff in her hand was _on fire_. The room erupted into chaos. Her first attacker was downed with a blast from the staff. In her hands it was as much a spear as a magicka conduit. Before long, just one obstacle remained.

“And just where do the two of you think you’re going? For the glory of the Coven, I will see you chained! Urgala still has -”

“I think we’re leaving.” Sylvona struck first. The enormous brute shook off the flaming clothing and she was forced to deflect a pair of incoming throwing knives, casting out an arc of fire in front of her as she pushed the last one aside. Without a scratch Sylvona pressed her advantage. Her opponent hadn’t expected an attack to come so quickly and it caught him off guard. A sweep of the staff cut him across the eyebrow and forehead viciously. With her enemy bloodied and half-blinded Sylvona found her in and surged forward impaling him against the door behind him. His throat crushed and cut open, the brute’s arms fell limp at his side. Sylvona wrenched the tip of the staff free of the door and he dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Sylvona turned to Fennorian. She was glad to see he was unharmed.

“Anyone else beyond here?” she asked with a subdued smile on.

“I don’t imagine the natural inhabitants of the cave will give us much trouble by comparison.”

“Glad to hear it.” She rummaged through the man’s belongings until she found a small pouch of coin. At the very least there would be a roof over her head when next she laid it down to rest…

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pandorakiin/) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin), [Ravenwatch Sylloge Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976431) or individual works here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

Thank you for taking the time to peruse and perhaps even enjoy this work!

Until our next meeting!


	5. The Matron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A name for a face...

The Matron [#](https://youtu.be/hN-7z4lEEAc)

The cave beyond the barrow was laden with snow. A thick, icy crust over much of it made moving along treacherous. They weren’t far below ground now. There was daylight filtering through crevices in the ceiling. She could smell freedom. Waiting out there with it, the affairs she needed to get back to as quickly as possible. One particular cloth merchant owed her no loyalty and he’d certainly take a better deal elsewhere if he found one before she could get word to him...

Fennorian’s sudden, whispered warning brought her back to the moment. “Hold! Frostbite Spider!”

Sylvona’s focus was instantly, thoroughly and completely on the spider tending her nest between them and the exit. “Look at the _size_ of that thing...!” she whispered, so low Fennorian was mostly sure of what she’d said but not quite. The arachnid was twice as tall as one of them, with a leg span to drain the blood from anyone’s face. Creeping carefully to cover behind a boulder, she kept Fennorian behind her with one hand held up to guide him. She looked over the rock, careful to keep out of the spider’s line of sight, wanting an idea of how much room they had to get around her. Very probably not enough.

“After taking out a room full of skilled warriors, and a lone spider gives you pause?” Fennorian whispered, prodding.

Sylvona half-smiled at the implication. “I’ve no fear of spiders. Not even one that big. She’s tending her _nest_ , Fennorian. Where any empty-headed lout sees something to kill and boast about, I see a mother tending to her children. If we can get out of here without killing anything, that’s the path I’d prefer.” she said, laying it out plainly.

Fennorian looked on his newfound companion with a kind of admiration he hadn’t expected. “In that case, Sylvona, I’ll defer to your good judgement.”

“As good as it might be, I don’t think it matters. We can’t get by without being seen. You wouldn’t happen to have an invisibility elixir tucked away in that dandy leather get-up of yours?” she asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Fennorian was unsure if he was hearing from her what he thought he was. “Uh...no. I don’t. Even if I had the equipment to make it, we don’t have anything to our name to make it with.”

Sylvona sighed, resolving herself to what she knew was coming. “Then, as you quite rightly put it, my intentions don’t matter. Let’s at least try.” Fennorian’s expression sobered and he followed her lead, going so far to try to step where she did and nowhere else. Sylvona moved slowly and carefully, keeping still and hidden until the spider was looking away. Only then did she lithely dart to her next hiding spot. What was mere minutes had seemed like much longer and when Sylvona came to terms with the impossibility of getting past the spider without a confrontation, she lowered her gaze a moment and let the twinge of anger she felt show on her face. Fennorian had seen the resignation take over her expression and knew what she intended before she cast her gaze backward to signal him. With one hand she cued him to backtrack. He did and he began to be able to hear his heartbeat in his ears. Sylvona turned her focus to the massive spider in their way.

“Mephala, forgive me...” Sylvona rose knocking an arrow to her bowstring and loosing in one fluid motion. The twang of the string drew the spider’s attention the instant before the snap of the arrow against rock on the opposite side of the room. The spider looked toward the new sound and in that instant she conjured a shard of energy propelling it toward the giant spider with uncanny accuracy. It pierced and blinded one of the creature’s many eyes. The spider shrieked in agony and thrashed out at it’s attacker. Sylvona leapt back. Fennorian stepped toward her and she shouted him back.

“Stay away!! Get behind her! She can’t attack us both at the same time!” He darted away, keeping to far side the large rock jutting up from the centre of the depression they were in. His movement drew the spider’s attention. In that distracted moment Sylvona loosed four more arrows. Each found its mark. As the spider reared up, writhing in pain, she darted forward toward the exit. The gigantic spider turned on her. The instant it faced her, it lost another eye to a conjured crystal shard. The massive creature backed away brushing at its eyes like a dog pin-cushioned by porcupine quills.

“Now!!” Sylvona shouted, gesturing for Fennorian to make his break for the exit. The instant he passed her shoulder she began to retreat after him walking backward into the passage, keeping her bow trained on the spider. The flailing spider wasn’t catching up but it was trying to pursue them. She broke her focus and sprinted up behind him. He’d unbarred the sizeable doors and had one partially open. The last of her slipped deftly through the open doors and Fennorian slammed the door behind them, pushing a massive wooden beam leaning up against the side of corridor down in front of the massive set of doors. Moments later the spider impacted the door, forcing the two backward, due as much to a desire to run as the actual impact. The vampire looked to Sylvona and didn’t expect the expression on her face. They had succeeded brilliantly, yet she was troubled.

“That was impressive,” Fennorian stated, unsure that he should be as jubilant as he felt.

The spider’s wail persisted from the other side of the door and it affected her expression. “Thank you, but...it may have been kinder to kill her.” Sylvona cleared her throat and chased the darkened expression off her features. She smiled half-heartedly, looking to the passage ahead of them. “We’ve made it out, haven’t we?” she asked.

Fennorian smiled and nodded. “Yes, we have.”

Sylvona’s smile turned genuine as she spoke, “Let’s get out of here.”

Fennorian couldn’t help a quick laugh. “Indeed.” He took the lead as they moved on. She kept a wary eye on their surroundings and her weapon at the ready as he concentrated on remembering and discerning the way out. As the passage opened up into a massive cavern the sight of massive luminescent icicles hanging from the ceiling above a massive stone bridge caught Sylvona’s attention.

“Fennorian.” He was so focused on the way out that he didn’t answer.

“ _Fennorian_! _Look_!” He started as his concentration broke. His gaze followed her gesture to the same sight that had caught her eye.

“Well, I’ll be...”

Sylvona found herself struck by the... beauty of the genuine wonder on his features in the mere moments it was present before his expression sobered and he ducked down behind a large rock formation.

“Hide!” he said under his breath, putting a finger to his lips to silence conversation. Sylvona ducked to cover and dared to peer around the boulder. She heard the conversation before she saw the participants...

“As you’ll see, the storm’s effects can be _quite_ devastating.”

“As long as everything is ready for the first harvest, Urgala, I will be pleased...”

The two kept silent until they could no longer hear footsteps echoing in the air. She crept over to his hiding place and he made room for her behind it.

“Very curious, if I say so myself. Matron Urgala. She’s the Sorceress in Chief of this arm of the Icereach Coven. She’s the witch that lead the raiding party that locked us away in the barrow. I must not have been as...discrete...about my inquiries as I thought I was,” Fennorian lamented. He let out a deep sigh. “I’m afraid I may be responsible for you being, quite literally, dragged off that cart and into this.”

Sylvona took in a deep breath and nodded, mulling things over a moment before responding. “What’s done is done, and... well, no grave, no foul... so... what now?” she asked, chuckling and wearing a half-smile. Fennorian’s eyes went wide in surprise as he looked down and away from her gaze. His expression became grave. “Who was Urgala talking to?” Sylvona inquired, pressing him.

Fennorian steeled himself for her response to what he was about to say. “I don’t know, but I get the distinct impression he’s... one of my kind. When they say they can conjure a devastating storm... let’s say I’ve seen things that make me believe them. I need to find out exactly what they have planned. I’m afraid escape... isn’t... foremost on my agenda anymore.” Sylvona looked down and nodded almost imperceptibly. Fennorian gestured toward the paths ahead of them. “That branch of the path leads to another passage that will take you out directly out of here. I must stay until I can discern what their aim is. I don’t want to put you in further danger. Once I have enough to go on, I can be on my way. I’ll find the other Ravenwatch agents near Solitude and we can organize a response to whatever these... people... are planning.” Fennorian glanced about the cavern and looked to the passage leading to the surface. He’d obviously opted against using a less polite term to describe his quarries.

Sylvona nodded and stood eyeing the way out. “Don’t get yourself killed, Fennorian. You’ve come this far.” She extended a hand.

Fennorian took it, giving it a sure, finite shake. “Get as far away from these storms as you can, Sylvona. I don’t know if we’ll be successful. Don’t risk being here to find out if we are or not.”

She smiled. “Watch yourself.” With a last quick nod, she readied her bow and nocked an arrow, making for the path upward and out of their prison. Watching her go, Fennorian was somewhat unsteady about facing the task before him. He shook himself out of inaction, making for the dragonhead door that lead in the direction of Matron Urgala and her mysterious patron...

Sylvona stuck her head out into the passage beyond the small door on the opposite side of the cavern. She heard no sound. No conversation, no footsteps... no signs of life. Warily stepping through, she closed the door behind her, moving along the passage until she came to a set of stairs. They were slick with ice. The weather must’ve changed while they were imprisoned. The sounds of trees rustling in the wind and nature obliviously going about its business outside were filtering down into the close hall. She could see daylight on the walls of the passage above. The air was fresh and welcome. Taking a deep breath of it in, she slung the bow across her chest and put away the unused arrow. Drawing her dagger, she drove it into the ice slick covering the stairs and began the work of scaling the steep staircase. She made it about halfway up when her leading foot slipped and before she could stop her muscles moving her leg it had knocked her other foot from its purchase. She lost her dagger’s grip on the ice, sliding back to the base of the steps. Looking at the dagger in her hand, she paused for a moment. Looking back over her shoulder, she laughed incredulously at what was happening inside her. She had the undeniable impression that this wasn’t her way out. To boot, Fennorian was probably...

Sylvona let out a subdued laugh. _So that’s what it is_ , she thought. Fennorian was probably walking into the clutches of Urgala and her legion of vampiric thugs, _alone_...

She covered the return distance in a fraction of the time it had taken her to get as far away. The massive dragonhead door Fennorian had taken into the other passage came into view. She headed for it at a full-on sprint. She collided with the door, cushioning the impact with her hands before wrenching open the door. Pulling with all the might she possessed, she managed to open it wide enough to slip through. She paused a moment to take stock of anything that may have come loose and been lost in her haste. In those few moments a frigid gust of air blasted her from behind, slamming the massive door shut with a BANG! Almost as if someone was saying, “Don’t even think about going back. And what _were_ you thinking in the first place?”

Sylvona couldn’t help genuinely laughing. _Very well, then...I hear you..._

* * *

Author's Footnote

If you’d like to offer comments or criticisms in a much more conversational way, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pandorakiin), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pandorakiin/) or join the [Discord](https://discord.gg/7BCcsPMP7P) server I’ve recently begun to maintain! The best way to keep up with new releases is to subscribe to my [User Profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin), [Ravenwatch Sylloge Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976431) or individual works here on AO3.

If you’d like to help others find their way to my work, one way to do so is to Bookmark the work so that it’s listed on your profile alongside other works you consider worthy of being read!

Thank you for taking the time to peruse and perhaps even enjoy this work!

Until our next meeting!


End file.
